daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Amur Leopard
Scut Thread: http://daemonpage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=5070 *You are known by a variety of names, whether it be nicknames, online pseudonyms, the like. *The situation in which you were brought up has distinctly shaped who you are as an individual. *Live some distance away from your family. It tends to be the case that your kin-group is spread across a large area. *You took a while to grow independent of your parents. After you got ‘out’ of the family setting, again it took you a while to venture into the ‘dating world’. *You are viewed as “magnificent”, and are appreciated from afar in a variety of circles. *The subject of much supposition. *You are considered to be one of the most aesthetically appealing members of your family. *It is widely known how secretive you are. Oxymoron, much? *“Strong” is an adjective much applied to you. *Seen to be capable of performing “extraordinary” feats. *Strongly affected by the turning of the seasons or the passing of time. *A rare character indeed; you are elusive, despite being sought after. *Can come off as cold and aloof. You're cool-headed. *You have a long reach. If you set yourself a goal, you go all out to attain it. *You are an adept climber, perhaps with a passion for ‘extreme sports’. Alternatively, you have a very agile mind, and are capable of making great mental leaps. *Most of the time you make an effort to avoid confrontation; your life is hard enough without making more enemies for yourself. You dislike competition, as you have enough to worry about already. *Confident in yourself and in your various abilities. *A great strength of yours is the enviable ability to withstand harsh conditions. *You’re not anti-social, just solitary. You will only take a select few into your confidences. With these individuals you might form sibling-bonds. *It is a preference of yours to live life ‘on the edge’. *You'd much rather eat, work, and relax alone. *You are likely to plunge straight into something, head first. *You clearly signpost what is yours, and will guard it well. *You are rather wily, often coming up with original ideas geared towards your own benefit. *You come into the public eye from time to time, despite all your best efforts. However, the rest of your family are more prominent here. *You can adapt yourself to the parameters of a given situation without much bother at all. *Occasionally, you encounter another individual similarly powerful to yourself. *Lofty, hard to reach. *You are a very private individual. *You are able to navigate your way through tricky situations. *There are a few aspects of your nature that others find highly appealing. Strangely, this can be to your disadvantage. *Think in short bursts. These bursts are like flashes of inspiration. *You have lived through times of distinct need. *You often suffer because of the thoughtlessness of others. *You are decidedly hardier than others close to you. *As a worker, you are opportunistic, and skilled in a few specific areas. *You like a change of scenery. *You are somewhat narrow-minded, especially in your maturity. *In your quest for privacy you can run to ‘hermit-ism’. *At times you seem to miss out – you tend to get less attention than other people. *You are very vulnerable to a few specific things. You might be determined and strong, but these seemingly minor things have the power to completely reduce your self-esteem. *Though you are surrounded by groups of people, at times your own group seems largely non-existent. *female You are harder, in general, to get along with. *female You do not always live up to the expectations of others. *female As an individual, you are less easy to get to know. *female You are slighter of form. *female A bit of a doting parent. *male Less likely to become involved in the childcare. *male You are more physically able. *male You are a more prominent character, more likely to ‘stand out’. Quotes *"Decide what you want, decide what you are willing to exchange for it. Establish your priorities and go to work." -– H. L. Hunt *"Avoid the crowd. Do your own thinking independently. Be the chess player, not the chess piece." –- Ralph Charell *"If you want to be a loner, you can be more alone." -- Esther Dyson, Interview in Times Magazine (October 2005) Category:Author:Scut Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Felidae